PUNISHER
Lyrics Nihongo 無限に向かい飛び立つ翼 その空間で 灼けつく星の輝きを今 この身に浴びながら 栄光をその手に 夢でもなく 愛でもなく 自由だけが欲しくて 動き出せば 近づくはずさ そこは オマエが 望むセカイだ 覚めること無い夢ならば ボクの良い様にやらせてよ 虫酸が走るこの街に 怒り湛えた制裁をぶちかませ 拓け･･･オマエが 望むセカイを！ 色を無くしたこの空は 涙枯れるほど悲しい 求め続けた自由さえ もう要らない 覚めること無い夢ならば ボクの良い様にやらせてよ 虫唾が走るこの街に 怒り湛えた制裁をぶちかませ Romaji mugen ni mukai tabitatsu tsubasa so no kuukan de yake tsuku hoshi no kagayaki wo ima kono mi ni abinagara eikou wo sono te ni yume demo naku ai demo naku jiyuu dake ga hoshikute ugoki daseba chikazuku hazusa soko wa OMAE ga nozumu SEKAI da sameru koto nai yume naraba boku no ii sama ni yaraseteyo mushizu ga hashiru kono machi ni ikari tatae seisai wo buchikamase hirake... OMAE ga nozomu SEKAI wo! iro wo nakushita kono sora wa namida kareru hodo kanashii motome tsuzuketa jiyuu sae mou iranai sameru koto nai yume naraba boku no ii sama ni yaraseteyo mushizu ga hashiru kono machi ni ikari tatae seisai wo buchikamase English Translation English Translation, Long Version and Translations are found by Tumblr user abyssalnode. Spreading our wings into infinity, flying to the air Now bathing under the glitters of the burning stars, grasping glory with your hand Not even dream, not even love, I just wish for freedom If we get going it should become closer to us The world you desire is there If this was a never-ending dream, I’m going to do as I wish To this city we loathe, strike a punishment brimming with anger Open the way… to the world you desire! This sky that has lost its color is so sorrowful that tears run dry I don’t need the freedom that I’ve been seeking for anymore If this was a never-ending dream, I’m going to do as I wish To this city we loathe, strike a punishment brimming with anger Long Version 無限に向かい飛び立つ翼 その空間で 灼けつく星の輝きを今 この身に浴びながら 栄光をその手に 夢でもなく 愛でもなく 自由だけが欲しくて 動き出せば 近づくはずさ そこは オマエが 望むセカイだ 覚めること無い夢ならば ボクの良い様にやらせてよ 虫酸が走るこの街に 怒り湛えた制裁をぶちかませ 悲しいほどに無邪気な姿　見せつけないで オマエが生きる星の命を憂いてしまうから　瞳凝らして 悪も消えた　花も消えた　何が残るのいうのか 正義の代償　転がる風景　さあ そこは オマエが 望むセカイだ どうせゲームの主役ならば　ボクの言うとおりに動いてよ 主を忘れたこの街に　怒り湛えた制裁をぶちかませ 全てが満ちて欠ける 全てが満ちて欠けてく この砂は誰の物　この空は誰の物なのか この瞬間も最初から決まっていた それを書き換えるのはボクの手だ 見せろ･･･疼くんだろ 拓け･･･オマエが 望むセカイを！ 色を無くしたこの空は 涙枯れるほど悲しい 求め続けた自由さえ もう要らない 覚めること無い夢ならば ボクの良い様にやらせてよ 虫唾が走るこの街に 怒り湛えた制裁をぶちかませ Long Romaji mugen ni mukai tabitatsu tsubasa so no kuukan de yake tsuku hoshi no kagayaki wo ima kono mi ni abinagara eikou wo sono te ni yume demo naku ai demo naku jiyuu dake ga hoshikute ugoki daseba chikazuku hazusa soko wa OMAE ga nozumu SEKAI da sameru koto nai yume naraba boku no ii sama ni yaraseteyo mushizu ga hashiru kono machi ni ikari tatae seisai wo buchikamase kanashii hodo ni mujaki na sugata misetsukenai de omae ga ikiru hoshi no inochi wo ureiteshimau kara hitomi korashite aku mo kieta hana mo kieta nani ga nokoru no iu no ka seigi no daishou korogaru fuukei saa soko wa OMAE ga nozomu SEKAI da douse game no shuyaku naraba BOKU no iu toori ni ugoite yo aruji wo wasureta kono machi ni ikari tataeta seisai wo buchikamase subete ga michite kakeru subete ga michite kaketeku kono suna wa dare no mono kono sora wa dare no mono nanoka kono shunkan mo hajime kara kimatteita sore wo kakikaeru no wa boku no te da misero… uzukun daro hirake... OMAE ga nozomu SEKAI wo! iro wo nakushita kono sora wa namida kareru hodo kanashii motome tsuzuketa jiyuu sae mou iranai sameru koto nai yume naraba boku no ii sama ni yaraseteyo mushizu ga hashiru kono machi ni ikari tatae seisai wo buchikamase Long English Translation Spreading our wings into infinity, flying to the air Now bathing under the glitters of the burning stars, grasping glory with your hand Not even dream, not even love, I just wish for freedom If we get going it should become closer to us The world you desire is there If this was a never-ending dream, I’m going to do as I wish To this city we loathe, strike a punishment brimming with anger Don’t show a figure so innocent that it’s miserable Since you’re already grieving over the star’s life, focus your vision Even evil disappeared, even flowers disappeared, can what was left speak? Carrying out justice, a scenery scattered about, see The world you desire is there If I was a game lead character after all, I’m going to move as I say To the city that has forgotten its lord, strike a punishment brimming with anger Everything will wax and wane Everything is waxing and waning To whom does this sand belong? To whom does this sky belong, I wonder? Even this moment was already decided since the beginning The one that will rewrite it is my own hand Show it… It pains, isn’t it? Open the way… to the world you desire! This sky that has lost its color is so sorrowful that tears run dry I don’t need the freedom that I’ve been seeking for anymore If this was a never-ending dream, I’m going to do as I wish To this city we loathe, strike a punishment brimming with anger Song Connections/Remixes *A rock rearrangement of PUNISHER appears in GITADORA. However, its title and jacket remained unchanged. **On the 熱闘！BEMANIスタジアム ORIGINAL SOUNDTRACK album, this version of PUNISHER is titled PUNISHER (GITADORA Ver.). *A long version of PUNISHER can be found on PON's first album, Power Of Nature. Trivia *'PUNISHER' is one of the songs part of the First Half of the event. **As of REFLEC BEAT groovin'!!, PUNISHER can be purchased from the REFLEC Shop after clearing it in the added on July 24th, 2014. *'PUNISHER' marks TAG's debut in the SOUND VOLTEX series. **It is also both TAG's and PON's first original song for the ミライダガッキ FutureTomTom series. **It is also TAG's first song that features PON's vocals. *'PUNISHER' marks TAG's and PON's first song to be a 12 on Single and Double ANOTHER difficulties on beatmania IIDX. *'PUNISHER' couldn't be played on DanceDanceRevolution (2013) due to a bug when selecting the song that froze the game. This has been fixed as of December 21st, 2013. *The "VARIANT" in PUNISHER's genre is likely a misspelling of "VA'L'''IANT". *'PUNISHER''' received a SPECIAL chart in REFLEC BEAT groovin'!! on July 24th, 2014. It can be purchased from the REFLEC Shop for 1200 Refle, after clearing the chart in the 2ND ROUND of the added on the same day. Difficulty & Notecounts pop'n music pop'n rhythmin Gallery Jacket PUNISHER Jacket.jpg|PUNISHER's Jacket Video Category:Songs Category:AC Songs Category:Pop'n Music Sunny Park Category:Sunny Park Songs Category:PON Songs Category:TAG Songs Category:Nettou! BEMANI Stadium Category:Daichi Watanabe Songs